cele_na_2019_rfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss
Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss (Italian: Winx Club - Il mistero degli abissi) is a 2014 Italian computer-animated film based on the television series Winx Club. It is the third film based on the show, following 2007's The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and 2010's Magical Adventure. It was directed and produced by series creator Iginio Straffi, who also co-wrote the film with Giovanni Masi. The film takes place after the fifth season of the animated series.1 It follows the Winx fairies as they work to bring balance back to the Infinite Ocean after the Trix, a trio of witches, team up with a nymph named Politea to find a pearl and destroy the source of the fairies' power. The film's release was timed to coincide with the series' tenth anniversary. The film was first released by 01 Distribution in Italy on 4 September 2014. It was shown in theaters across Europe, while most international releases were televised or direct-to-video. Plot The Trix witches are in the Infinite Ocean, unsuccessfully trying to harness the power of the Emperor's Throne. They end up accidentally summoning the cursed nymph Politea and engage in a battle with her. Politea informs them that the throne will only empower the true emperor, Tritannus. The witches make a deal with Politea to return Tritannus from his prison in the Realm of Oblivion, which is only possible with the vital force of a young prince. Once they free Tritannus, the Trix plan to convince him to retrieve the mystical Pearl of the Deep, which will free Politea from her curse so she can help the Trix. The Trix travel to Gardenia to attack Bloom and her fiancé, Prince Sky. The two manage to hide, but the Trix capture Bloom's pet rabbit, Kiko. The Trix render Sky unconscious after he tries to rescue Kiko. The Trix bring Sky to the Infinite Ocean and tie him to the Emperor's Throne. The Trix and Politea cast a spell and Tritannus appears in front of them. Politea leaves, warning the Trix not to tell Tritannus anything about her. After Tritannus gains his consciousness, Trix leader Icy helps him regain his memory. He tells them that a powerful nymph, Omnia, has hidden the Pearl of the Deep. Tritannus and the Trix head towards Omnia's cave. At Alfea College, Bloom's friends agree to help her journey to the Infinite Ocean to save Sky. They discover that Tritannus has sealed every gateway to the ocean except for the Oblivion Portal. The Winx enter the portal and are led through a dangerous dimension. Bloom wakes up in an empty void, where a dark illusion of herself appears to tell her that she has abandoned Sky. When Bloom eventually realizes that she is inside the Realm of Oblivion, she wakes the other Winx. They break free from the dimension with a convergence spell. The Winx hurry towards the Emperor's Throne, where they fight Politea. Sky gains consciousness and tells them to visit Omnia, who tells them that the Pearl of the Deep has been hidden in the Coral Barrier. They arrive at the barrier to find the Trix and Tritannus, who grabs the pearl and leaves the Winx trapped in the barrier. The girls escape through an underground tunnel and hurry back to the throne, where Politea appears in front of Tritannus and snatches the pearl from him. She sits on the throne, revealing that she fooled the Trix and will not follow through on their deal. The Trix try to fight Politea, but she hypnotizes them and Tritannus. Sky breaks free from the throne and Bloom's bonded selkie, Serena, snatches the pearl from Politea's hand. She gives the pearl to Bloom, who uses it in a convergence spell to destroy Politea. Later, Omnia uses the pearl's energy to heal Sky. The friends return to Alfea, where Sky wakes up and asks what happened to the Trix and Tritannus. The Winx explain that the Trix have fled, Tritannus is once again banished to the Oblivion, and the pearl is back where it should be. Bloom and Sky share a kiss. Voice cast * Letizia Ciampa as Bloom * Perla Liberatori as Stella * Ilaria Latini as Flora * Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna * Gemma Donati as Musa * Laura Lenghi as Aisha * Marco Vivio as Prince Sky * Tatiana Dessi as Icy * Federica De Bortoli as Darcy * Valeria Vidali as Stormy * Alberto Bognanni as Tritannus * Emanuela Rossi as Headmistress Faragonda * Alessandra Korompay as Politea * Rachele Paolelli as Omnia Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Winx Club Movies Categoria:Winx Club Films